Don't Tell Anyone
by Meluu93
Summary: Hace ya algún tiempo que Lucy y Edmund habían hecho su último viaje a Narnia, y es de extrañas cosas que les suceden de lo que esta historia hablará, algo que solo ellos saben, puede ser raro, incorrecto, pero solo te pido: no se lo digas a nadie
1. The True

Don't Tell Anyone

Don't Tell Anyone

Summary: Hace ya algún tiempo que los Pevensie habían hecho su último viaje a Narnia, incluido la Travesía en el Viajero del Alba que habían realizado únicamente Edmund y Lucy; y es de extrañas cosas que únicamente le pasarán a ellos dos de lo que esta historia hablará; algo que solo ellos saben, porque es raro, quizás no es correcto, puedes escucharlo pero por favor...No se lo digas a nadie...

Chapter One: The True

Era un sábado común en casa de los Pevensie. Susan estaba tratando de terminar un reporte sobre su familia y algunas generaciones anteriores, Peter estaba practicando soccer con su equipo, Edmund estaba haciendo un dibujo para un concurso escolar y Lucy estaba dando vueltas por la casa del aburrimiento.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo...Ed. Extrañamente Ed y ella se llevaban de maravillas desde la última vez en Narnia...quizás demasiado bien...

Apartó esa idea de su cabeza con una sacudida y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermano.

-Toc-Toc -dijo abriendo la puerta. Encontró a su hermano sentado en el escritorio con un lápiz en la mano y una gran hoja blanca con garabatos que, si te acercabas lo suficiente, podías descubrir que se trataba de un enorme barco.

Edmund levantó la cabeza de la hoja de trabajo y miró a su hermana parada en la puerta. Los dos se sonrieron.

-No vas a pasar? -Le preguntó y ella caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio- ¿Qué os trae a los aposentos de un viejo Rey, señorita? -Bromeó utilizando aquél tono ceremonioso que alguna vez, años después, habían utilizado. Lucy rió un poco y su hermano sonrió aun más al verla hacerlo...Ella se veía tan linda y dulce de esa forma...

Con un parpadeo y una sacudida de su cabeza apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente que hace varias semanas acechaban con tomarla por completo. La hija menor de los Pevensie siguió acercándose a su hermano y miró fijamente la hoja de gran tamaño que su hermano utilizaba para recrear una escena marina. Si miraba atentamente podía distinguir un enorme barco de la realeza que navegaba sin problemas en unas aguas bastante tranquilas con muy pocas olas. En cubierta, distinguía, a medio realizar, dos personas que parecían reyes...reyes que ella conocía perfectamente...

-Eres tú -le dijo, mirándolo

-¿El qué? -preguntó el muchacho distraídamente

-En cubierta, es el Rey de la época de Oro de Narnia, uno de los Reyes de antaño...El Rey Edmund, el Justo -miró a Ed con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿O es que me equivoqué?

-No Lu, estás en lo cierto: soy yo -también le sonrió a su hermana mientras se hacía un poco hacia un lado para que ella viera mejor la escena- Pero creo estar en compañía de una doncella...

-Así es...yo diría que es...tu Reina -murmuró mientras sentía una punzada de dolor al decir aquella palabra

-Vuelves a acertar pero no del todo esta vez Lucy -señaló el rostro de la doncella en el dibujo- Mira su rostro, esas facciones suaves, la sonrisa que parece estar marcada, los grandes ojos verdes... -el chico suspiró- No es la esposa de aquel Rey, pero no deja de ser una Reina...como la llamaban? -Se preguntó con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a su hermana- Oh, sí: Reina Lucy, la Valiente

-Creo que he oído sobre ella -Le dijo la chica con su característica sonrisa en los labios- Dicen que era una buena reina...

-La mejor -acabó su hermano antes que ella- Y muchos reyes querían su mano... -Dijo con un toque de celos en la voz

-Bueno, en eso he de diferir contigo honrado hermano -rió la joven sentándose a los pies de la cama de su hermano- Ningún príncipe se acercó a esa doncella en todo su reinado y, créeme, que fue un largo tiempo

-Sí, y yo sé por qué -El muchacho se giró para observar a su hermana- Porque esa reina tenía dos sobreprotectores hermanos llamados El Sumo Monarca Peter, el Magnífico; y él aquí ilustrado Rey Edmund el justo que impedían el acercamiento de cualquier hombre a su pequeña hermanita

-Ed! -Le reprochó Lucy- Es eso cierto? -el chico asintió- qué malos eran! yo creí que era porque Susan era la más hermosa! -se cruzó de brazos

-Para mí...tu eres más linda que Su -susurró el chico con una sonrisa- Pero no vayas a decírselo que me mata -aclaró rápidamente. Su hermana se paró y fue a abrazar a Edmund

-Que tierno Ed... -susurró en su oído, provocando que al chico un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda- Te quiero mucho -murmuró como una niña, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el aroma característico de su hermano le llenara los pulmones, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba

-También te quiero Lu -confesó en voz baja a su hermana mientras correspondía el abrazo- Más de lo que todo el mundo cree... -agregó, en forma aún más baja. Su hermana sonrió y, extrañamente, se ruborizó.

Mientras que los dos Pevensie menores estaban disfrutando de aquél cálido abrazo, Susan subía apresuradamente las escaleras hacia la habitación de Edmund para buscar a su hermana. Si no estaba en el jardín, tenía que estar con Ed. Al llegar vio la puerta entre abierta y, a través de ésta, a sus dos hermanos menores fundidos en un dulce abrazo.

-Ejem -carraspeó la castaña. Edmund y Lucy se separaron rápidamente y miraron a su hermana

-Hola Su -dijo la menor

-Lu, necesito tu ayuda -pidió la chica mirando en forma suplicante a su hermana- Estoy haciendo una tarea de Historia de Nuestra Familia y necesito información de algunas generaciones pasadas

-Y? -preguntó el chico- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucy en todo aquello? -Agregó, pues no quería que su hermana se fuera tan rápidamente

-Todo mundo sabe que Lucy es la mejor en Historia, que le encanta invstigar y,por sobre todo, revisar los archivos familiares -Susan sonrió ante la perplejidad de Edmund

-En serio? -cuestionó el morocho a la joven ojiverde

-Jamás he revisado los archivos familiares Su -confesó la niña ignorando a su hermano

-Bueno, es tu oportunidad -Tomó a Lucy del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación- Lo siento Ed, Lucy no es tuya...y yo la necesito -sonrió y se fue junto con su hermana

-Lo sé... -murmuró- Jamás lo será tampoco...

-¡Pero Lu...!-se escuchó en el pasillo antes de que la cabeza de la menor de los cuatro hermanos asomara en el marco de la puerta de Edmund

-Cuando acabe con Susan,volveré -sonrió- Es extraño pero...me gusta heblar contigo sin gritarnos Ed -rió y se fue

-Lucy!

-Ya voy Su...

Ático

Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo del ático revisando varias cajas con datos sobre su familia mientras Susan, exasperada, intentaba quitarse el polvo de su falda.

-Esto era más fácil en Narnia...-murmuró la castaña-cuando habia alguien que investigaba por nosotros

-Es cierto...-asintió la menor, sin dejar de buscar-Pero así es más divertido. Aún así...-miró a su hermana-Extraño a Narnia

-Extraño a Caspian -susurró Susan mirando el piso. Lucy se sintió mal por un momento. No tendría que haber mencionado Narnia...

En ese momento, descubrió una caja con una etiqueta: Peter,Susan,Edmund & Lucy y más abajo Files (archivos)

Lucy decidió traer esa caja desde debajo del estante en el que se encontraba y abrirla. Encontró una gran cantidad de carpetas con papeles que empezaban por el acta de nacimiento de cada uno de sus hermanos y varias fotos. Tomó la primer carpeta que decía Peter y la abrió. Era el acta de Nacimiento; llevaba el nombre, peso,estatura y todo eso y sus padres habían abrochado allí un pequeña foto de un bebé de no más de dos meses de edad con una suave cabellera rubia que intentaba comerse una miñatura de globo terraqueo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo lindo que se veía su hermano mayor.

La segunda carpeta era de Susan, tenía el acta de nacimiento al igual que el anterior y una foto de la bebé rodeada de algunos peluches y un cepillo para el pelo en la mano el cual intentaba pasar por sus cortos y suaves bulces castaños...Susan...siempre tan hermosa...

Seguía Edmund. Su acta de nacimiento renía adherido también un papel en el que hablaba sobre el progreso del bebé la semana que tuvo que estar en el Hospital desde que nació por un posible problema pulmonar. Miró confusa el papel;jamás habría imaginado a Edmund como un niño tan frágil. Observó la foto adjunta ne el margen superior derecho y sonrió al ver a su hermano tan pequeño dormido en brazos de su padre, con un rostro angelical. Si lo hubiese visto antes, jamás habría creído que ese pequeñín fuera a convertirse en una amenaza para su querida Narnia.

Ella era la siguiente. Tomó su carpeta y se dedicó a leer el acta de Nacimiento, pues le interesaba saber cómo había sido ella al nacer;pero nada más empezar, hubo algo que la dejó helada.

En el Nombre, estaba escrito con letra clara y prolija su nombre, sí pero...no decía Pevensie. En aquella acta, estaba escrito con una perfectamente legible caligrafía: Lucy Ritchword.


	2. I want to be alone, in Narnia?

_Holaa! Bueno, me legro de que mi fic haya gustado, asi que traje otro cap un poquito más largo.  
Ah! antes de que se me olvide, les digo las edades de los Pevensie:  
Lucy-15  
Edmund-17  
Susan-19  
Peter-20  
Ahora sí, espero que les guste y...enjoy!_

* * *

Don't Tell Anyone

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_En ese momento, Lucy descubrió una caja con una etiqueta: Peter,Susan,Edmund & Lucy y más abajo Files _(archivos)

_Decidió traer esa caja desde debajo del estante en el que se encontraba y abrirla. Encontró una gran cantidad de carpetas con papeles que empezaban por el acta de nacimiento de cada uno de sus hermanos y varias fotos. Tomó la primer carpeta que decía Peter y la abrió. Era el acta de Nacimiento; llevaba el nombre, peso,estatura y todo eso y sus padres habían abrochado allí un pequeña foto de un bebé de no más de dos meses de edad con una suave cabellera rubia que intentaba comerse una miñatura de globo terraqueo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo lindo que se veía su hermano mayor._

_La segunda carpeta era de Susan, tenía el acta de nacimiento al igual que el anterior y una foto de la bebé rodeada de algunos peluches y un cepillo para el pelo en la mano el cual intentaba pasar por sus cortos y suaves bulces castaños...Susan...siempre tan hermosa..._

_Seguía Edmund. Su acta de nacimiento renía adherido también un papel en el que hablaba sobre el progreso del bebé la semana que tuvo que estar en el Hospital desde que nació por un posible problema pulmonar. Miró confusa el papel;jamás habría imaginado a Edmund como un niño tan frágil. Observó la foto adjunta ne el margen superior derecho y sonrió al ver a su hermano tan pequeño dormido en brazos de su padre, con un rostro angelical. Si lo hubiese visto antes, jamás habría creído que ese pequeñín fuera a convertirse en una amenaza para su querida Narnia._

_Ella era la siguiente. Tomó su carpeta y se dedicó a leer el acta de Nacimiento, pues le interesaba saber cómo había sido ella al nacer;pero nada más empezar, hubo algo que la dejó helada._

_En el Nombre, estaba escrito con letra clara y prolija su nombre, sí pero...no decía Pevensie. En aquella acta, estaba escrito con una perfectamente legible caligrafía: Lucy Ritchword._

Chapter Two: I want to be alone... ¿In Narnia?

¿Ritchword? ¿Ritchword? ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso ella no era Pevensie? ¿Acaso no era hermana de Ed, Su...ni de Peter?

Inmediatamente cerró la caja dejando fuera su carpeta y la devolvió a su lugar de origen intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas...pero no podía...no allí en frente de Susan...no con ella que de inmediato le preguntaría...pero las lágrimas ya le quemaban en los ojos, así que escondió la carpeta bajo el chaleco que llevaba y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, pero en el medio se topó con Peter. Habia llegado antes.

-¿Lu? -preguntó el chico -¿qué te pasó?  
-Nada...-respondió ella-solo quiero estar sola  
-No mientas Lucy...¿qué te sucede? -inquirió su hermano apoyando una mano en el hombro de la niña  
-Quiero estar sola...-repitió, soltándose de Peter y avanzando a su habitación  
-Lucy vuelve aqui... -dijo el chico en tono autoritario,pero ella ni se inmutó-Lucy Pevensie...-eso probocó una pequeña corrida de la castaña que cerró de un portazo su puerta al oír el apellido _pevensie_ junto a su nombre...-¡Lucy!-dijo aún más fuerte  
-¡Déjame sola! -gritó desde adentro, entre sollozos

Edmund, quien estaba en su habitación intentando acabar el dibujo, olló lo sollozos de su hermana y no dudó en salir al corredor, pero ella ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, vio a Peter que golpeaba con rudeza la puerta de Lucy mientras ella le gritaba desde adentro que estaba bien y que no quería hablar con él,como el rubio proponía.

Inmediatamente, el moreno se acercó a su hermano mayor y con fuerza -que no sabe de donde sacó en ese momento-,empujó a Peter contra la pared y preguntó:

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy?-el rubio lo miró sin dar créditos a sus oídos  
-¿Qué?  
-Contesta...¿¡qué le hiciste!?-exigió, poniendo a su hermano más contra la pared  
-¿Desde cuando tanto afecto a Lu,Ed? ¿Qué no la odiabas hace un año o menos...que no era solo una _niña boba_,también?  
-Sabes que no soy el mismo Peter...-murmuró el pelinegro-Tú mismo lo dijiste...no podemos comportarnos como si nada hubiese ocurrido...alguna vez...dejamos de ser niños...y eso nos cambia...  
-Eso creí...-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa,mientras la mano de su hermano aflojaba la presión sobre el cuello de la camiseta de Peter  
-Entonces...  
-Yo no hice nada,¿sí? -su hermano lo miró suspicazmente y Susan hizo su aparición en la escena  
-¿vieron a Lucy? -preguntó extrañada- Ha bajado del ático corriendohace unos momentos y no sé por qué... -Peter miró a Edmund con una sonrisa de _Te lo dije_  
-Lo siento...-masculló el chico de mala gana soltando completamente a su rubio hermano, quien se alisó la camiseta  
-Lu entró a su habitación, no quiere hablar con nadie...  
-Contigo no quiere hablar...-aclaró distraídamente Ed y su hermano mayor lo fulminó con la mirada  
-¿De veras?-preguntó su hermana-Quizás yo pueda hablar con ella...

Susan se dirigió cautelosamente a la puerta de su hermana y entró con sumo cuidado,tratando de no hacer ruido. Lucy se encontraba recostada en su cama, derramando algúnas lágrimas pero ya algo más calmada...

-¿Lucy?-la aludida levantó la mirada pero luego volvió a dirigir su vista a un punto desconocido de la pared -Lucy...¿estás bien?  
-Solo quiero estar sola...-susurró débilmente sin mirar a la castaña  
-Lucy, no seas caprichosa, nos interesamos por tí y queremos saber que te paso, en que te podemos ayudar-dijo seriamente la chica  
-Bueno-accedió la menor-,si quieres ayudarme,vete y cierra la puerta- Susan la miró con el entrecejo fruncido  
-¿Hablas en serio?-la ojiverde asintió-¡Lucy pareces una niña!  
-¡No lo soy!  
-¡Pues no se nota!  
-¡Déjame sola!  
-¡Caprichosa!  
-¡Entrometida!  
-¡Infantil!  
-¡Inmadura!  
-¿Inmadura yo?-cuestionó la mayor-Tú lo eres  
-Tú lo eres por seguirme el juego y_ rebajarte a mi nivel_ y por no saber apreciar el amor...  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Más tarde lo entenderás...-susurró  
-¡No intentes pasarme por ensima! -exigió  
-¿¡Quieres por Aslan irte de mi habitación y dejarme en paz de una vez!?-la hermana de Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar la referencia a Aslan en la oración de su hermana,pero estaba demasiado enojada como para preguntar;así que solo se dirigió a la muerta y mientras se iba murmuró:  
-Niña caprichosa inmadura...  
-¡¡Te oí!!-gritó la pequeña desde adentro

Ambos hermanos miraron a Susan con una ceja en alto

-Creo que no hiciste un buen trabajo-murmuró Peter  
-No te fue muy bien que digamos...-dijo Edmund al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos  
-A ver genio,-exclamó molesta y cruzada de brazos-ve tú a ver si te crees tan listo  
-¿Por qué tendria que hacerlo?-le dijo- Ustedes son los que se llevan mejor con ella...-Peter lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica  
-Tú mismo lo dijiste Ed...no somos los mismos... -el moreno murmuró algo en voz baja que nadie alcanzó a escuchar y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

Abrió con suma delicadeza la puerta y al pasar la cerró suavemente. Lucy estaba acostada boca arriba con un almohadón en la cara.

El chico caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó al pie. No pronunció palabra alguna, solo se quedó allí sentado mirando a su hermana.  
Lucy había sentido el peso de Edmund a los pies de su cama y le extrañó que aún no la hubiera amenazado para que le dijera que le pasaba;aunque claro...Edmund no era el mismo...ella tampoco...ninguno lo era,en realidad. Y ella menos...no era lo que siempre creyó ser...

-Y?  
-¿Y qué? -preguntó Edmund mirando la almohada que representaba la cabeza de su hermana menor  
-¿No vas a preguntarme que me pasa y/o exigirme que te lo diga? -inquirió la castaña  
-No... -respoondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros  
-Pero apuesto a que a eso te mandaron  
-Sí...-se limitó a decir-Pero no voy a obligarte a que me digas  
-¿Ah,no? -dijo ella sacándose la amohada de la cara; el muchacho negó con una pequeña sonrisa  
-No,solo estoy porque ellos me mandaron y me importa lo que te ocurre. Solo te digo que cuando me quieras contar...te escucharé -ella sonrió  
-Gracias Ed -sonrió- Pero no quiero contarle a nadie por ahora y...  
-Ya sé...-le interrumpió- quieres estar sola...  
-Iba a decir que podías quedarte...-rió ella sentándose en la cama- Pero puedes irte si quieres -el chico se giró hacia su hermana, riendo también  
-Eres tan...  
-¿Niña?  
-Algo así... -concedió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Ah,sí? -tomó su almohada y comenzó a golpear a Edmund  
-¡Hey, Lucy! ¡quieta!  
-¿Qué dices ahora? -el moreno se cayó de la cama mientras la castaña reía divertida. El chico tomó un cojín que se había caído de la cama y lo tiró contra su hermana -Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!  
-¡Hey, no había reglas! -lo volvió a tomar al tiempo que surgía una pelea de almohadas.

Al final, Edmund cayó exausto al suelo mientras que Lucy le daba un último golpe antes de resbalar y caer sobre él

-Me aplastaste enana -murmuró Edmund, sonriendo de lado  
-¿Estás llamándome gorda?  
-Tal vez...-rió  
-Que malo eres...-le susurró suavemente al oído, provocándole un escalofrío al moreno, hecho que la menor notó -qué te sucede?  
-Me has provocado un escalofrío -explicó el chico- No vuelvas a hacerlo...  
-¿Por qué? -susurró de nuevo en su oído, sonriéndole pícaramente- Es...incómodo?  
-¡Lucy!-murmuró él algo...¿ruborizado?  
-¿Qué? -rió la chica dándose la vuelta para terminar acostada junto a su hermano y vover a reí- Cielos...hace tiempo no hacía algo así...  
-Y...¿lo disfrutaste? -preguntó el moreno en un susurro junto al oído de su hermana, quien sintió el escalofrío en su espalda  
-Ed...  
-Ya ves...-susurró suevamente mirando a la manor de sus hermanas a los ojos-Es incómodo...

Pero ella no le contestó, notó una pigmentación rosada tomar sus mejillas al tiempo que se quedaba observando los ojos de su hermano...quizás por demasiado tiempo.

Y él lo notó, claro, porque Edmund es observador cuando quiere hacerlo,cuando algo le interesa, cuando algo le gusta; y este hecho le interesaba...mucho...y también...le gustaba

-Yo...-dijo Parándose y quebrando aquella conexión de miradas-creo que mejor te dejo sola...  
-Gracias-murmuró la castaña al tiempo que su hermano se iba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Lograste sacarle algo? -preguntó Peter mirando al moreno  
-¿Sabes la razón por la cual está tan caprichosa? -cuestionó Susan.

Pero él no respondió ninguna de aquellas interrogaciones; al contrario, caminó hacia su habitación con un paso suave y, quizás, con un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

--Esa Noche--

Lucy no había ido a cenar con sus hermanos. Seguía en su cuarto, mirando fijamente el techo con un almohadón entre sus brazos.

La carpeta, su archivo, estaba escondida en un cajón en su escritorio, debajo de varios dibujos de su niñez. Y no quería sacarlo. No quería verlo. Mucho menos leerlo.

Apartó el amohadón de sus brazos y lo dejó a un lado sentándose a la orilla de la cama palpando el piso con sus pies.

Caminó un poco y se colocó unas pantuflas. Como aun estaba vestida, solo se colocó un pequeño abrigo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su cuarto, observando el pasillo oscuro.

Sus padres habían salido por trabajo y no volverían a la ciudad por lo menos en dos semanas. Todo estaba oscuro y las tres puertas que rodeaban la suya estaban cerradas; sus ocupantes dormían... Alzó la vista hacia la parte superior de la escalera, que se encontraba al final del corredor.  
Con sigilo, cerró la puerta tras ella y se encaminó hacia el final del lúgubre pasillo. Sintió un ruido cerca de ella al llegar al primer escalón y se volteó; pero no llegó a ver. No llegó a ver a una sombra deslizarse silenciosamente por el pasillo; una sombra que no debería estar en esa casa, la sombra de alguien que no debería estar en la ciudad, alguien que _no pertenecía_ allí...pero no llegó a ver...

Abrió la puerta del ático e inmediatamente entró, entrecerrando al puerta tras ella. Se dio la vuelta para burcar el interruptor de la luz, pero extrañamente no estaba tan oscuro, pero más frío de lo que ella creía. Volvió a buscar el interruptor pero solo tocó madera. Pero no era aquella madera de puertas...no...era madera de pino...de un árbol...un árbol vivo y frío. Miró a su alrededor. Había un bosque, nieve y un farol...

-Por Alsan...-murmuró-debo estar en..._Narnia_


	3. All It's different

**D**on't **T**ell **A**nyone

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Lucy no había ido a cenar con sus hermanos. Seguía en su cuarto, mirando fijamente el techo con un almohadón entre sus brazos._

_La carpeta, su archivo, estaba escondida en un cajón en su escritorio, debajo de varios dibujos de su niñez. Y no quería sacarlo. No quería verlo. Mucho menos leerlo._

_Apartó el amohadón de sus brazos y lo dejó a un lado sentándose a la orilla de la cama palpando el piso con sus pies._

_Caminó un poco y se colocó unas pantuflas. Como aun estaba vestida, solo se colocó un pequeño abrigo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su cuarto, observando el pasillo oscuro._

_Sus padres habían salido por trabajo y no volverían a la ciudad por lo menos en dos semanas. Todo estaba oscuro y las tres puertas que rodeaban la suya estaban cerradas; sus ocupantes dormían... Alzó la vista hacia la parte superior de la escalera, que se encontraba al final del corredor.  
Con sigilo, cerró la puerta tras ella y se encaminó hacia el final del lúgubre pasillo. Sintió un ruido cerca de ella al llegar al primer escalón y se volteó; pero no llegó a ver. No llegó a ver a una sombra deslizarse silenciosamente por el pasillo; una sombra que no debería estar en esa casa, la sombra de alguien que no debería estar en la ciudad, alguien que no pertenecía allí...pero no llegó a ver..._

_Abrió la puerta del ático e inmediatamente entró, entrecerrando al puerta tras ella. Se dio la vuelta para burcar el interruptor de la luz, pero extrañamente no estaba tan oscuro, pero más frío de lo que ella creía. Volvió a buscar el interruptor pero solo tocó madera. Pero no era aquella madera de puertas...no...era madera de pino...de un árbol...un árbol vivo y frío. Miró a su alrededor. Había un bosque, nieve y un farol..._

_-Por Alsan...-murmuró-debo estar en...Narnia_

Chapter Three: All it's different

La joven avanzó con sumo sigilo por el lugar, mirando hacia todos lados...aún así, parecía la pacífica Narnia que había visto por última vez hace tres años...o quizás más...

El invierno se había hecho presente en aquél mágico mundo, llevando consigo nieve; blanca y fría nieve. Los pinos se encontraban cubiertos de ella, al igual que la parte superior del farol.  
La ojiverde sintió una punzada de nostalgia al ver los alrededores...su querida Narnia...hace cuanto tiempo había estado allí? Tres años...y años narnianos? Han de ser como tresmil...a puesto que ninguno de sus amigos continuaba en vida aún...

-¿Hola? -Preguntó a nadie en particular- ¿Hay alguien...? -Se escucharon unos crujidos por detras de ella- ¿Narnianos? -Preguntó tragando con algo de dificultad, pero nadie le respondió. Quizás lo había imaginado, ¿no? Después de todo, era de noche al parecer y ni siquiera en Narnia las criaturas vagan a esas horas.  
-¿Quién está ahí? -Escuchó a alguien decir, mientras ella se giraba hacia todos lados y escuchaba al avanzar de unas pisadas  
-Por aquí...-Murmuró, tratando de guiar aquella voz- Soy...soy una...una humana... -Sintió las pisadas detenerse en seco- ¿Aún estás ahí? -Preguntó, con un poco más de compostura. No por nada era la Reina Lucy, la Valiente  
-¿Humana? -Repitió la voz- ¿O Telmarina? -_¿Telmarina?_ Se preguntó mentalmente ¿Acaso no se habían ido la mayoría de ellos?  
-No, humana -Aseguró. Sintió las pisadas cada vez más cerca hasta que distinguió una figura bastante alta desde entremedio de los árboles a su alrededor. Ella lo observó detenidamente. Era un chico, eso no lo dudaba...tenía la altura de Edmund...o quizás un poco más alto, pero no demasiado  
-¿Una humana en Narnia? -Preguntó el joven recién aparecido, mirando a Lucy- Vaya...parece que no eres una niñita... -la castaña frunció el seño  
-Parece que no eres muy listo, ¿verdad? -Aquél moreno alzó una ceja, divertido  
-Y encima con caracter... -Sonrió de lado y Lucy rodó los ojos- ¿Qué haces en Narnia? -Ella pateó una roca  
-Yo solo quería ir al ático de mi casa -Se encogió de hombros- En fin... -Miró de arriba a abajo al muchacho que tenía enfrente- ¿Tú quién eres?  
-Troy -Respondió simplemente, rascándose la nuca. La antigua reina lo miró suspicaz- ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Lucy... -Puso un mechón de su ahora más largo cabello castaño y miró al chico fijamente- ¿Eres descendiente de Caspian X?  
-Pues...pariente...él aún no ha tenido hijos - La muchacha lo miró sorprendida... ¿Cómo era eso de AÚN? Según lo que ella recordaba, Caspian debería estar...bueno...aunque odiara decirlo...era imposible que el siguiera con vida...  
-¿Cómo que...aún? -Preguntó. El muchacho frunció ligeramente el seño  
-Pues...sí...la corte no se preocupa por eso, aún es joven...no demasiado pero si consigue una esposa lo bastante joven como para traer un descendiente...  
-¿Joven? -Preguntó atónita  
-Oye, estoy empezando a tener unas serias dudas sobre tí, bonita... -La chica negó con la cabeza y, con algo de desesperación, preguntó  
-¿Me podrías decir cuantos años tiene?  
-Seguro...treinta y dos -Respondió con naturalidad- Ahora, de una vez, me podrías contestar...¿Quién o qué eres? -Ella suspiró  
-Me llamo Lucy Pevensie, soy una humana y tengo quince años... -Su acompañante abrió los ojos al máximo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la castaña agregó- Y antes que lo preguntes, sí, fui una reina hace bastantes años...cerca de 1400... -El rubio parecía no poder salir de su asombro. Finalmente, se puso de rodillas, tomó la mano de Lucy y la besó con delicadeza, para incomódidad de ella...  
-Lamento mucho las cosas que le dije, majestad... -Ella sacó sus manos de entre las de Troy y rodó los ojos  
-Sí, ajá, da igual...Ahora tú dime quién eres...y no solo tu nombre  
-Troy Alexander Miraz, su majestad -La hija menor de los Pevensie quedó boquiabierta- Pero antes que diga algo contra mí, mi querida reina -Se paró- Déjeme contarle que he crecido en el seno de una gran familia: La de Caspian X...no debe temer de mí... -Ella suspiró  
-Tomaré tu palabra... -Dijo cansinamente mientras dirigía su vista al lugar en el que había entrado...quizás, solo quizás, Edmund también podría entrar...

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿¡Por qué rayos estaba pensando en Edmund en ese momento!? ¿¡Qué tenía que hacer Edmund allí!? ¡Nada! No podía estar pensando otra vez en él...esto ya era preocupante...  
Sacudió la cabeza con intención de apartar todos aquellos pensamientos en los cuales su hermano se encontraba presente y prefirió prestarle un poco de atención al muchacho que con ella se encontraba, el primo de Caspian...que aún vivía...Lucy Sonrió. Susan estaría muy felíz cuando ella le contara...

_----Casa Pevensie----_

Edmund Pevensie metió por enésima vez la cabeza dejajo de su almohada y la presionó con fuerza. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera por qué su hermanita daba vueltas en su cabeza, su voz le resonaba en todas partes... _'Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!' 'No sé que haría sin tí Ed...' '¡¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te adoro te adoro!! ¡Eres de lo mejor hermanito, te amo!' 'Que tierno Ed...Te quiero mucho...' 'Me gusta hablar contigo sin gritarnos...' _  
Allí estaban otra vez las voces...cada una acompañadas de las características sonrisas, de abrazos e incluso algunos besos...ahí aparecían otra vez... ¡Y él volvía a sonreír como idiota! ¿¡Por qué!?

-Solo hay una razón Ed... -Murmuró para sí- Y no es para nada agradable...y mucho menos lógica

Sacó su cabeza desde debajo de la almohada y tomó su reloj para ver la hora. 03:16 a.m.... ¿Y qué hacía él? Pensar en su hermana, que de seguro estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación...Tranquila...sonriente...dulce... Sacudió su cabeza con furia mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para mojarse un poco la cara y despejar la mente. Al acabar, se miró al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de un joven de diesiciete años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate

-Te estás volviendo loco... -Le dijo a su reflejo, abatido- Creo que...Lucy significa más que una hermanita para tí... -El Edmund del espejo le devolvió un rostro triste y preocupado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego por la cara...No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo...justo a EL...y , Oh casualidad, con ELLA.

Salió del baño y, al caminar por el pasillo de las cuatro habitaciones, se percató de que la puerta que pertenecía a su pequeña Reina se encontraba un tanto abierta.  
Desconcertado, decidió asomarse silenciosamente. Pero fue aún mayor su desconcierto cuando no encontró a la castaña dentro de su cuarto. Volvió a salir al pasillo y paseó su mirada por todo el corredor...hasta detenerse en el ático...con su puerta entre abierta y una tenue luz emergiendo de allí.  
Suspiró, tranquilo...sabía que Lucy no sería capaz de abandonarlos y escaparse sin un mínima explicación...

Pensó en irse a su habitación, a tratar de conciliar el sueño...pero al pensarlo una vez más intentó convecerse a sí mismo de que no lo lograría y que tal vez (y solo tal vez) una pequeña charla con su hermana podría aburrirlo lo suficiente como para dormir un par de horas...aunque...¿Lo haría? ¿O solo lo mantendría aún más despierto y más atento?  
Decidió que lo mejor era arriesgarse, por lo que comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras hasta la puerta del ático.

Abrió un poco más aquella puerta de roble...solo para encontrarse con un bosque cubierto de nieve y escarcha y una luz tenue que, dedujo, era de esa forma por tratarse de las seis de la mañana.

-No puede estar pasando...¿O sí? -Preguntó en voz alta- Estoy soñando o...o esto es Narnia... -Maravillado, con un inusual brillo en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, terminó de entrar en aquél bosuqe dejando la puerta entre abierta, pues no volvería a cometer aquella soberana tontería de cerrarla por completo. Contempló todo el paisaje con alegría infinita, al mismo tiempo que la melancolía inundaba su mente, su corazón...

-...Entonces...Caspian está vivo, ¿cierto? -No pudo evitar un respingo y rápidamente se volteó...y la vio. La sonrisa marcada, los brillantes ojos verdes, la larga cabellera castaña y aquella fina bata de seda rosa... No pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo idiota se apoderara de su rostro al tiempo que observaba a aquella antigua reina de Narnia y, para que mentirse a si mismo, probable princesa de su corazón- ¡EDMUND! -Volvió a la realidad en el momento preciso que sentía unos pequeños brazos rodearle el cuello y un segundo después se hayaba en el suelo. Parpadeó algunas veces y distinguió aquellos ojos brillantes a escasos centímetros de su rostro  
-¿Lucy? -Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras su hermana lo miraba fijamente, creando aquella especia de trance hipnótico que solo unos ojos verdes y unos ojos chocolate pueden crear...  
-Estamos en Narnia Ed... -Susurró ella, sin intención alguna de romper aquella conexión  
-Lu, ¿qué te dije de los susurros? -Reprendió él, poniendo un mechón de cabello de su hermana detrás de su oreja, aún con los ojos fijos en los de ella  
-¿Quién piensa en ellos ahora? -Dijo la pequeña, en voz aún más baja mientras que, inconcientemente, su rostro se acercaba unos milímetros más al de su querido hermano mayor...tal vez demasiado querido...

* * *

Lo corto acá para poder subir algo xD Sé qe stuve mucho sin actualizar i en serio lo siento...así qe este cap está dedicado especialmente a Nany104 i a todo aquel qe qiera seguir leyendo...i les prometo qe actualizaré más seguido...


	4. Troy

**Don't Tell Anyone**

**S**ummary: Hace ya algún tiempo que Lucy y Edmund habían hecho su último viaje a Narnia, y es de extrañas cosas que les suceden dos de lo que esta historia hablará, algo que solo ellos saben, puede ser raro, incorrecto, pero solo te pido: no se lo digas a nadie  
**A**dvertencias: Incesto  
**A**claración: Troy Miraz tiene 17 años aproximadamente.  
**D**isclamer: Los personajes de Peter, Susan, Lucy y Edmund Pevensie, el usurpador Miraz y Caspian X, así también como el mundo fantástico de Narnia y todos sus habitantes son propiedad del increíble C.S. Lewis y yo solo lo uso a fines de entretención, sin ánimos de lucro. Únicamente me pertenecen el personaje de Troy Miraz y esta pequeña trama.

* * *

Chapter Four: _Troy_

—...Entonces...Caspian está vivo, ¿cierto? -No pudo evitar un respingo y rápidamente se volteó...y la vio. La sonrisa marcada, los brillantes ojos verdes, la larga cabellera castaña y aquella fina bata de seda rosa... No pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo idiota se apoderara de su rostro al tiempo que observaba a aquella antigua reina de Narnia y, para que mentirse a si mismo, probable princesa de su corazón- ¡EDMUND! -Volvió a la realidad en el momento preciso que sentía unos pequeños brazos rodearle el cuello y un segundo después se hayaba en el suelo. Parpadeó algunas veces y distinguió aquellos ojos brillantes a escasos centímetros de su rostro  
— ¿Lucy? -Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras su hermana lo miraba fijamente, creando aquella especia de trance hipnótico que solo unos ojos verdes y unos ojos chocolate pueden crear  
—Estamos en Narnia Ed... -Susurró ella, sin intención alguna de romper aquella conexión  
—Lu, ¿qué te dije de los susurros? -Reprendió él, poniendo un mechón de cabello de su hermana detrás de su oreja, aún con los ojos fijos en los de ella  
— ¿Quién piensa en ellos ahora? -Dijo la pequeña, en voz aún más baja mientras que, inconcientemente, su rostro se acercaba unos milímetros más al de su querido hermano mayor, el cual era quizás demasiado querido.

Edmund sabía que si ella no se quitaba de encima de él rápidamente, podía llegar a perder control de sus actos, y no quería eso...¿o sí? _No, claro que no_, se dijo a sí mismo, pero le era imposible concentrarse con los labios de Lucy tan sonrosados, perfectos y cerca de los suyos...Soltó un gruñido al ver las mejillas de ella sonrojarse suavemente; ¿por qué debía ser tan condenadamente perfecta?

—Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? -Aquella voz preocupada desconcertó completamente al moreno pero, al parecer, hizo reaccionar a su hermana, quien se puso de pie rápidamente y se sacudió  
—Sí, sí, no te preocupes -Farfulló, girándose con una sornisa hacia el muchacho que él de inmediato correspondió; sin embargo, se mantuvo únicamente hasta que el hermano mayor de la Reina de antaño se puso de pie, sacudiéndose también. El primo de Caspian X endureció su gesto y desvainó su espada, apuntando con ella al muchacho Pevensie  
— ¿Quién eres tú? -Soltó, tomando por sorpresa a Edmund.

En el momento en que 'ese sujeto' apartó a _su propia hermana_ (por mucho que quisiese cambiar esa condición) de su lado apra ponerla tras de sí y apuntarlo con la espada, el viejo rey de Narnia supo que el tipo era un completo imbécil, si debía dar su descripción en forma lisa y llana; claro, el hecho de que hubiese interrumpido su momento con Lucy de segundos atrás también lo convertía en un tonto. Ojalá tuviese su espada también...

—Calma Troy -Le detuvo ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro, por lo cual el muchacho se giró levemente hacia atrás- Es mi hermano, Edmund Pevensie -Los ojos de la joven miraron al chico que había estado a punto de ser atacado e, inconcientemente, sonrió- Quizás lo conozcas como el Rey Edmund, el Justo -Añadió con cierta diversión que hizo sonreír al aludido.  
—Me disculpo, Majestad -Tuvo que reconocer entonces, pero no de la efusiva forma que había hecho con Lucy, sino que esa mirada hostil y desconfiada permanecía en su rostro, como si temiera que en cualquier momento el chico pudiese quitarse una máscara y atacarlos, cosa que al moreno no le pasó desapercibida.- Como me encontraba contando a Su Majestad, la Reina Lucy -Comenzó a explicar a Edmund- La corte del Rey Caspian X estará gustosa de hospedar a tan destacadas figuras como lo son ustedes -Hizo una reverencia a la joven, quien soltó una pequeña risa- Si me permiten escoltarlos, llegaremos pasado el medio día, tengo un par de caballos no muy lejos de aquí.

Dicho esto y con una sonrisa encantadora, ofreció su brazo a la Pevensie menor, quien sonrió divertida y lo aceptó para comenzar a caminar justo por delante de Edmund, quien estaba casi seguro de que esa acción había sido hecha a propósito. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y, haciendo muecas, imitó las últimas palabras del rubio que, por boca de Lucy, había oído se llamaba Troy y se dispuso a seguirlos, aún refunfuñando. La castaña lo miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió al verlo de brazos cruzados, con el seño fruncido y la vista fija en el cielo: _justo como la primera vez_.

— ¿Se encuentra el Rey Caspian en el castillo en este momento? -Fueron las primeras palabras que Edmund dirigió al muchacho que llevaba del brazo a su hermana; éste lo miró por encima del homrbo también, pero extrañamente tenía mucho que envidiarle a la mirada de cariño que la ojiverde le había dedicado segundos atrás  
—No en este instante -Contestó en el preciso momento en que los dos caballos quedaban a la vista de ellos- Supongo que no tardará en volver, dijo que necesitaba hacer una pequeña investigación -Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Soltó a Lucy y puso ambas manos en su cadera justo cuando Edmund se adelantaba lo suficiente como para ponerse a su lado y, cruzado de brazos, contemplar juntos los corceles. Eran dos, y el moreno no iba a permitir que la joven (porque ya había dejado de ser una niña) que se encontraba unos metros más allá viajase en el mismo caballo que aquél sujeto; suficiente con que hubiese consentido que la llevase del brazo todo el trayecto y, además, haya soportado las (a su parecer) ridículas sonrisas y miraditas que le lanzaba.

'_¿Quién se cree que es?_' Se preguntó a si mismo al advertir la mirada hosca que le dirigía al adivinar sus pensamientos. Casi podía afirmar que ese sujeto, al igual que miles habían hecho anteriormente, ya estaba pensando en la menor de los Pevensie de una forma bastante indecorosa, cosa que él no pensaba permitir.

—Me temo, su Majestad -Cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos el hijo de Miraz, montándose en el animal- Que usted tendrá que cabalgar con alguno de nosotros -Comunicó y, a este punto, sonrió- Si lo desea, puede tranquilamente ir con...  
—Lucy, tú vienes conmigo -Sentenció el de ojos color chocolate mientras subía también a su caballo, aunque claro, el tono de voz de Troy Miraz había sido por mucho más dulce y amable, pero a él eso lo traía sin cuidado; el primo de Caspian lo miró con el seño levemente fruncido  
— ¿Acaso no vas a dejar a la dama decidir?  
—La 'dama' tiene a penas quince y yo digo que viene conmigo -La aludida rodó los ojos, no tan fastidiada como divertida  
—No te pases Ed -Se limitó a decir con una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios al mirar al chico en cuestión al tiempo que subía al caballo también, agarrándolo de la cintura. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el muchacho para mirarla sobre el hombro con una sonrisa sincera, comenzando a empreder el camino hacia Cair Paravel, camino que él conocía perfectamente.

El rubio los siguió segundos después, examinando con la vista al antiguo Rey de Narnia. Si había algo que Troy podía destacar con orgullo de sí mismo, era su capacidad de juzgar de forma casi exacta a una persona ni bien verla; Edmund Pevensie había sido bautizado como Edmund, El Justo, pero él podía decir que Aslan podría haberlo llamado tranquilamente Edmund, el Posesivo. Quizás a cualquiera le hubiese pasado inadvertido, incluso a la pequeña castaña, pero él había sido plenamente conciente de la mueca que se formó en el rostro del antiguo gobernante en el momento que la joven se había puesto de pie y había vuelto con él; más aún se había puesto en evidencia hacía escasos segundos. Sin embargo, si bien él había sido criado con Caspian X y su reinado, aquel gen dominante de la familia Miraz seguía latente dentro de él y repetía a cada instante: _Un Miraz siempre consigue lo que quiere_.

Lucy había recargado su cabeza en la espalda de su hermano al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro, producto de la sensación que le causaba volver a cabalgar un caballo Narniano; era algo que la hacía sentir prácticamente invencible, borrando todos los problemas de su memoria, inclusive aquél sobre su familia biológica. Respiró profundamente y se llenó los pulmones de ese aroma tan exquisito que siempre estaba presente en el cuerpo de su hermano y la curvatura en sus labios se acentuó.

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? -Inquirió desdeñosamente el moreno, justo cuando su hermana comenzaba a pensar que llevaba mucho tiempo callado  
—Troy, Troy Miraz, el primo de Caspian -Respondió con total tranquilidad; sin embargo, sintió el cuerpo del chico tensarse bajo su abrazo- ¿Sucede algo?  
—Me dices que ese tipo que nos viene siguiendo es el hijo del antiguo usurpador del trono, ¿y no tengo derecho a desconfiar? -Dijo, incrédulo  
—Él ha sido criado por Caspian y su gente -Aseguró la ojiverde- Puedes desconfiar de él pero no de la crianza que nuestro buen amigo, el Rey de Narnia le ha dado -Apuntó con seriedad  
— ¿Y si estaba mintiéndote? -No pudo evitar rodar los ojos  
—Cálmate paranóico, lo tengo todo bajo control -Presumió, antes de lanzar una pequeña risa que hizo que los labios del de ojos chocolate se curvaran involuntariamente en una sonrisa

Cair Paravel seguía igual de majestuoso a como lo recordaban y ninguno de los Pevensie pudo evitar que su boca se entreabriera ligeramente al contemplar algo tan majestuoso. Lucy bajó del caballo justo cuando Troy hacía su aparición, seguida por Edmund que no tardó en ponerse de pie a su lado, más que nada para evitar que 'el sujeto', como había decidido llamar al primo de Caspian, volviese a acercarse a su hermana más de lo debido, pero ella le lanza una mirada reprobatoria

—Si gustan seguirme, sus majestades, los criados no tardarán en darles una habitación y ropas más apropiadas -Sonrió de lado antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y un gesto que invitaba a los dos humanos a seguirlos dentro de la magnífica arquitectura que era su hogar.

Tal cual había anticipado el hijo de Miraz, damas de compañía no tardaron en rodear a Lucy para llevarla presurosamente hacia lo que se convertiría en su habitación y unos caballeros se ofrecieron a escoltar a El Justo a sus nuevos aposentos, donde encontraría una vestimenta adecuada para estar en Narnia.

La castaña logró convencer a las damas de que no necesitaba ayuda para vestirse y, sola se enfundó en aquél vestido casual que, a su parecer, seguía siendo demasiado ostentoso y algo que no se hubiera atrevido a usar si aún estuviese en la vieja Inglaterra. Se paró en una esquina de la habitación y la contempló embelesada, desde la cama adoselada de dos plazas hasta los majestuosos cuadros colgados en la pared; sin embargo, con seguridad podía afirmar que lo que más le gustaba de su nuevo cuarto era el enorme ventanal que le daba vista hacia el océano Oriental, donde las sirenas saltaban felices bajo la luz del sol; sonrió

—Disculpe, Su Majestad -Se giró hacia la puerta y distinguió el rostro del rubio telmarino en la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? -Ella sornió  
—Solo si dejas de decirme 'Su Majestad' -Condicionó, a lo que el muchacho rió y, asintiendo, ingresó en la habitación- Creo que no me llamaban así desde...bueno, hace bastante tiempo -Se encogió de hombros  
—Entonces, Lucy -Y sonrió al decir el nombre- ¿Qué te ha traído de vuelta a Narnia? -Inquirió- Porque he de admitir que es algo bastante inusual que una Reina de antaño vuelva convertida en una bellísima dama -Y a este punto, ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran suavemente  
—No lo sé; como te dije, yo solo quería ir a mi ático -Se encogió de hombros, tal como había hecho momentos antes y se sentó al borde de la cama, indicándole con un gesto a él que también lo hiciese  
—Y...¿por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? -Preguntó con interés, a lo que ella suspiró  
—Lamento decir que tampoco lo sé...mis visitas a Narnia han sido siempre muy impredecibles, podría volver en cualquier momento -Explicó  
—Una pena -Apuntó el muchacho- Sería...gratificante, para el reino que te quedases -Le sonrió con galantería y ella se puso de pie, con una media sonrisa de lado  
—Eres muy amable Troy -Dijo, casi en forma ceremoniosa; él se puso de pie también  
—Si me disculpas, debo ir a atender algunos asuntos -Comentó- Solo quería asegurarme que nuestra invitada se encontrara en no menos que perfectas condiciones -Tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad- SI hay algo que pueda hacer por tí Lucy, solo hazmelo saber  
— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza levemente. El primo de Caspian soltó la mano de la joven y, debo decir, la galante sonrisa se desdibujó al momento de hacer referencia al otro Pevensie  
—Al final del corredor -Respondió, casi como al pasar; sin embargo, la expresión monótona de su rostro se borró cuando ella se estiró para besarle la mejilla en agradecimiento  
—Si me disculpa, su alteza -Hizo una graciosa reverencia antes de salir en dirección a donde el rubio le había indicado

Mientras cerraba la puerta de los aposentos de la antigua reina, Troy tuvo que admitir que jamás hubiese pensado que su pequeño paseo al Erial del Farol iba a traerle semejante belleza como lo era la ya no tan pequeña Lucy Pevensie, antigua gobernante de su país. Ni bien verla fue como si un hechizo hubeise caído sobre él, algo que lo obligaba a no apartar la vista de la reacia muchachita en bata que se encontraba a escasos metros de él, y creyó que unas cuantas bromas y algo de coqueteo simple bastaría, pero no fue sino hasta que ella mencionó su nombre que entendió la magnitud de la situación: Lucy, la Valiente había vuelto a Narnia y él quería que fuese suya, no importaba lo que Edmund dijese.

—Toc toc -Esa suave voz sacó de sus pensamientos al viejo Rey de Narnia que sonrió a la menuda figurita que se asomaba en su puerta  
—Adelante, su Majestad -Bromeó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que Lucy se decidía a entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando Edmund alzó la vista, se encontró con una joven de castaños cabellos y esbelta figura enfundada en un casual vestido de castillo como los que Susan solía vestir la primera vez que había ingresado a este mundo del que una vez habían sido reyes; eso no hubeise sido ningún problema si aquél atuendo no acentuara _todas y cada una _de las suaves curvas que adornaban el cuerpo de la quinceañera; se obligó a tragar saliva y forzó a sus ojos a buscar los de ella, tratando de volver a la realidad.

—Te ves...te ves increíble Lu -Soltó, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello con cierto nerviosismo; ella le sonrió  
—Gracias; lo cierto es que me resulta algo extraño verte vestido como alguien de la realeza -Apuntó, yéndose a sentar a los pies de la cama, como hacía siempre en la habitación del chico en Inglaterra  
—Bueno, tampoco es tan normal verte a tí así -Le contradijo él, yendo a la cama también pero para recostarse en ella. Lucy se giró y sonrió  
—Troy preguntó cuanto tiempo ibamos a quedarnos -Comentó de repente, causando que la expresión de su hermano se tornara más hosca- Oh, vamos Ed -Rió suavemente  
—No me agrada ese tipo -Masculló y miró a su hermana- Y tú le agradas de sobremanera -La acusó, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente; el corazón de Edmund se aceleró un poco ante tal vista '_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?_'  
—Alucinas -Sentenció la ojiverde antes de gatear hasta su hermano y, allí, acostarse junto a él; ahora sí, El Justo estaba casi seguro de que sus latidos podían oírse incluso fuera e Cair Paravel. Lucy suspiró y luego giró al cabeza para quedar cara a cara con su hermano; le sonrió- ¿No te fascina volver y...contemplar toda al belleza Narniana nuevamente? -Le preguntó, con voz soñadora y los ojos brillando de ilusión

En su mente, aún sabiendo lo mal que estaba, Edmund Pevensie no puedo evitar responderse que no era precisamente Narniana la belleza que le gustaba observar, pero sí estaba seguro de que La Valiente era una obra majestuosa que solo él podía contemplar, y si Troy Miraz pensaba ponerle siquiera un ojo encima, tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias por más primo de Caspian que fuese

* * *

**Lo sé, muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar: culpen al colegio y a mi por no haber sido capaz de llevar als dos cosas a la vez. _Pero_, ¿saben algo? ¡Acabé el secundario! Yey, soy toda una universitaria con más tiempo libre, por ende he decidido retomar cosas que tenía abandonadas y que realmente me gustan, como es el caso de Don't Tell Anyone.**

**Sinceramente espero que el capítulo les guste y creo que es un poco más largo que los anteriores: realmente se lo merecían.**

**En fin, ya sabe, un Review me comunicará su opinión para decidirme entre seguir esta historia o dedicarme a otra cosa :P**

**Besos, melu**


	5. You

**Don't Tell Anyone**

**S**ummary: Hace ya algún tiempo que Lucy y Edmund habían hecho su último viaje a Narnia, y es de extrañas cosas que les suceden de lo que esta historia hablará, algo que solo ellos saben, puede ser raro, incorrecto, pero solo te pido: no se lo digas a nadie  
**A**dvertencias: Incesto  
**A**claración: Troy Miraz tiene 17 años aproximadamente.  
**D**isclamer: Los personajes de Peter, Susan, Lucy y Edmund Pevensie, el usurpador Miraz y Caspian X, así también como el mundo fantástico de Narnia y todos sus habitantes son propiedad del increíble C.S. Lewis y yo solo lo uso a fines de entretención, sin ánimos de lucro. Únicamente me pertenecen el personaje de Troy Miraz y esta pequeña trama.

* * *

Chapter Five: _You_

—Troy preguntó cuanto tiempo ibamos a quedarnos -Comentó de repente, causando que la expresión de su hermano se tornara más hosca- Oh, vamos Ed -Rió suavemente  
—No me agrada ese tipo -Masculló y miró a su hermana- Y tú le agradas de sobremanera -La acusó, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente; el corazón de Edmund se aceleró un poco ante tal vista '_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?_'  
—Alucinas -Sentenció la ojiverde antes de gatear hasta su hermano y, allí, acostarse junto a él; ahora sí, El Justo estaba casi seguro de que sus latidos podían oírse incluso fuera e Cair Paravel. Lucy suspiró y luego giró al cabeza para quedar cara a cara con su hermano; le sonrió- ¿No te fascina volver y...contemplar toda al belleza Narniana nuevamente? -Le preguntó, con voz soñadora y los ojos brillando de ilusión

En su mente, aún sabiendo lo mal que estaba, Edmund Pevensie no puedo evitar responderse que no era precisamente Narniana la belleza que le gustaba observar, pero sí estaba seguro de que La Valiente era una obra majestuosa que solo él podía contemplar, y si Troy Miraz pensaba ponerle siquiera un ojo encima, tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias por más primo de Caspian que fuese.

Finalmente, fue incapaz de decidir algo coherente para responder a su hermana, por lo cual se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, causando que ella diese un largo y profundo suspiro, antes de volver la vista hacia el techo de la habitación, pero él no podía apartar los ojos o la mente de aquella jóven mujer que se encontraba recostada junto a él con ambas manos en su vientre observando la nada con gesto ausente. Con sus ojos delineó su perfil recortado contra la luz que se colaba por el ventanal, deteniéndose más segundos de los necesarios en sus labios, rosados y perfectos, que se encontraban trazando una sonrisa suave.

Se preguntó si ese sentimiento que había comenzado a tener por su hermana era el castigo que Aslan o algún otro ser superior le había otorgado por todo ese tiempo en que él la había tratado mal e, incluso, había traicionado a Narnia; luego de un minuto de debate interno, se decidió a que eso era imposible, porque por más extraño que fuese eso que inundaba su ser, era demasiado hermoso para ser un castigo, es más, ya con solo incluir a Lucy estaba seguro de que era más bien una bendición. Cerró los ojos y por un segundo se permitió imaginar lo que sería esa situación si ella no compartiera su sangre; seguramente él ya la habría estrechado entre sus brazos y su boca estaría devorando aquellos labios carnosos y perfectos con cierta ferocidad y deseo, y sus manos no tardarían en comenzar a trazar un camino por su cuerpo hasta conocer de memoria cada una de aquellas suaves curvaturas presentes en su cuerpo de adolescente.

— ¡Lo tengo Ed! -Exclamó ella de repente, girándose rápidamente hacia el moreno dejando como resultado sus rostros a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia; él se obligó a concentrarse, pero ella por su parte solo pensaba en lo que acababa de cruzarse por su mente- Troy dijo que tenía que atender algunos asuntos -Le informó y, a la sola mención del pariente de Caspian, el gesto de Edmund se endureció, pero esta vez la pequeña Reina de antaño pareció no notarlo- y lo cierto es que hace tiempo que quería volver a Narnia, ¿sabes? Se me ocurrió que quizás quisieras acompañarme a caminar o cabalgar por los alrededores de Cair Paravel, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos -Le sonrió  
— ¿Solos tú y yo? -Se atrevió a preguntar, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama  
—Claro que sí, necesitamos privacidad -Le guiñó un ojo con diversión y él sintió como sus mejillas tenían intenciones de arder, más aún cuando ella se inclinó a besarle una mejilla con suavidad y, en lugar de incorporarse inmediatamente, se quedase ahí, a centímetros de su rostro, como si le gustara verlo sufrir- No acepto un _no_ como respuesta, así que te quiero en cinco minutos en la puerta del castillo

Pudo ver las mejillas de la ojiverde volverse más rojas de lo habitual cuando dejó de hablar y solo se había quedado ahí por su ya casi típica conexión de miradas. Como pudo, alargó un brazo y acomodó un mechón del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja y le sonrió con cariño.

—Seguro, mi reina -Y ella rió con suavidad antes de incorporarse y, con paso ceremonioso, salir de su habitación dejando solo su exquisito aroma a...bueno, realmente no sabía de qué era ese olor, solo sabía que pertenecía a Lucy y con eso le bastaba.

Puso sus manos detrás detrás de su cabeza y miró el techo de su adoselada cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era plenamente conciente de que nada debería pasar entre Lucy y él, que no se podía permitir más que un simple amor fraternal y tenía que conformarse con esos abrazos dulces que ella le daba cada vez que hacía algo a su parecer heróico o simplemente tenía sus ataques de cariño, pero aún así su mente se empeñaba en mostrarle todo lo que podría ser y lo incitaba a aprovechar cada momento que compartía a solas con ella, como lo sería el paseo que acababa de sugerir.

Sonrió y, con paso apresurado se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación en dirección a la amplia galería de Cair Paravel, donde ellos tiempo atrás habían organizado numerosos bailes en los cuales miles de príncipes se aglomeraban en torno a Susan y, los más jóvenes, pretendían cautivar a su pequeña reina mediante bailes o comentarios graciosos, planes que él siempre se encargaba de desbaratar, robándose a Lucy por algunos minutos para bailar o, simplemente, mantener una charla amena en algún lugar alejado de esos tipos. Una risita se escapó de sus labios al ver un pequeño y no muy amplio corredor a un lado de la galería, el cual ya no estaba cubierto por aquél viejo tapiz como solía estarlo antaño; cuando puso su mano en la fría pared, sintió como varios recuerdos que creía perdidos inundaron su mente...

_Susan lo fulminó con la mirada en el momento en que él hizo acto de presencia en la galería; se removió el cabello color azabache con algo de inquietud justo cuando ella comenzaba a golpear el suelo con su pie rítmicamente. _

_— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -Fue todo lo que obtuvo como saludo cuando llegó cerca de su hermana  
—Ya sabes, preparándome para esta cosa -Miró a su alrededor, donde la galería de Cair Paravel había sido decorada acorde al baile que La Benévola había decidido organizar para que nobles de todos los reinos cercanos acudiesen y así realizar diferentes tratos y negocios, aunque él siempre había sospechado que todo se trataba de que le encantaba la atención que los hombres le daban  
—Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto? -Protestó ella antes de darse la vuelta y, hecha una furia, salir hacia un grupo de príncipes que esperaban ansiosos su llegada  
—Nunca dejarás de hacerla enfadar, ¿cierto? -La voz del Sumo Monarca se dejó oír a sus espaldas; el sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza- Supogo que está bien, no se lo puede pasar ordenando a todo el mundo -El rubio se encogió de hombros y pasó su brazos por los de su hermano, a fin de conducirlo hacia los Cuatro Tronos para contemplar la escena_

_Edmund paseó la vista con cuidado por todo el lugar, estudiando a las personas que charlaban amenamente o las que bailaban con gracia al ritmo de la música que se dejaba oír proveniente del pueblo de Mar Oriental; si bien le interesaba saber que tipo de individuos se encontraban haciendo presencia en el castillo, era más que claro que, luego de haber visto a Susan y Peter, le interesaba más que nada saber el paradero de una persona en particular_

_—Lucy no está aquí, así que no la busques -Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió en los labios de su hermano, mientras él sentía que sus mejillas ardían un poco  
— ¿Por qué Susan no ha ido tras ella aún? -Inquirió, haciendo que el rey a su lado frunciese ligeramente el seño  
—Gran pregunta -Concedió, antes de excusarse y salir en busca de la organizadora del evento._

_El Justo se dejó caer en su trono, con una copa de vino en su mano. En cierta forma, no le moelstaba que su hermana no se encontrara en la estancia porque, para ser francos, odiaba la forma lujuriosa en que los hombres la miraban cada vez que pasaba, sin mencionar que detestaba tener que oír los comentarios que éstos mismos sujetos hacían de la pequeña Pevensie cada vez que ella no los veía; sin embargo, tenía que admitir que cuando aquella reina no se encontraba en el salón, sentía que algo le faltaba, que la reunión se encontraba incompleta. Antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran divagando, la figura de su hermano se hizo visible por entre los invitados y ha de confesar que__ la mueca que zurcaba su rostro no le agradó para nada al de ojos color chocolate, quien se puso de pie casi inmediatamente, interrogándolo con la mirada._

_—Debo atender un negocio con un Carlomeno, pero tú deberías ir hacia el último balcón, no me agrada mucho lo que está sucediendo allí_

_Si bien no entendió demasiado de lo dicho por el rubio, decidió que lo más prudente era hacerle caso, por lo cual se alejó con un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al lugar antes mencionado. No fue algo demasiado anormal que arrancara suspiros a las bellas nobles que se encontraban en el salón a medida que pasaba y no le sorprendieron los murmullos de las mujeres que se lamentaban de que aquél rey en particular no estuviese interesado siquiera en mirar alguna de las que se encontraban allí; de hecho, era lo mismo que creía la mayor de sus hermanas, que siempre insistía de que debería, mínimo, invitar a bailar a cualquiera de aquellas nobles, aunque fuese solo para pasar el rato, sin embargo el alegaba a su título de 'El Justo' diciendo que no lo sería si hacía eso, ya que realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. De hecho, si alguien veía a Edmund Pevensie bailando en cualquiera de aquellos eventos sociales, sería únicamente con la otra reina, Lucy, quien en diferencia sí solía bailar con algún que otro caballero, solo hasta la llegada del Sumo Monarca o su hermano._

_—...lo cierto es que nunca me había puesto a prestar la suficiente atención a este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? -Lo descolocó oír una voz masculina proveniente del lugar que Peter le había indicado, y solo se le ocurrió apurar más el paso  
—Pues para mi son prácticamente vitales, como si necesitase estar de una u otra forma en contacto con la naturaleza -Ese timbre de voz lo reconocería donde sea y, efectivamente, al llegar pudo ver a su hermana recostada en el barandal del balcón y, junto a ella, un Noble caballero._

_En ese momento, el discurso de Peter cobró sentido: no había querido decir 'deberías ir hacia el último balcón', sino 'un caballero idiota intenta coquetear con nuestra hermana, impídelo' y el estaba más que gustoso en obedecer. Le sorprendió que, antes de que él pudiese siquiera carraspear, la más pequeña de la realeza se hubiese volteado hacia él y le sonriera encantada; su acompañante también lo miró, pero claro que de una forma completamente diferente_

_—Sabía que no tardarías -Murmuró ella  
—Lamento interrumpirte, hermana, pero el Sumo Monarca requiere de su atención por un momento -Edmund se acercó a ella y la tomó delicadamente del codo, alejándola de aquél caballero- Discúlpenos, señor_

_Y dicho eso, ambos reyes se escabulleron hasta llegar a un viejo tapiz que, habían descubierto, llevaba a un no muy amplio corredor que no tenían idea donde acababa. El moreno dejó a la chica pasar primero, notanto lo bien que le quedaba aquél vestido de terciopelo rojo, que marcaba justa y delicadamente cada virtud que el cuerpo de la joven de diecinueve años poseía. Ésta se paró en seco al llegar prácticamente a la mitad del pasillo y se giró hacia su hermano, sonriendo cálidamente_

_— ¿Me explicas dónde esta Pete? -Inquirió divertida  
— ¿Me explicas que hacías con ese sujeto? -Él alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndola reír  
—Celoso -Le acusó, provocando que el rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas  
—Peter estaba precoupado -Se excusó. Ella se le acercó y pudo ver en su rostro una mueca de ¿decepción?  
— ¿Y tú no? -Preguntó- ¿A ti no te importa, Ed? -Se sorprendió ante su pregunta  
—Claro que sí, Lucy, tampoco quiero verte cerca de cualquier sujeto -Aseguró y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. _

_Se acercó más a ella y puso su mano en la barbilla de la castaña, sosteniendo su rostro para que esos ojos color verde que tanto admiraba hiciesen contacto directo con los suyos. Una sonrisa de orgullo y un poco de presunción hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de El Justo, quien acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros_

_—Eres mia, Lucy, no olvides eso -Susurró contra su boca y..._

Nada. '_Esto no puede ser..._' prácticamente exclamó en su mente

—Dije diez minutos, no veinte -El mismo tono de voz casi cinco años más joven lo hizo girarse con un respingo, para encontrarse a la pequeña Lucy que llevaba un bolso colgando de su hombro- Apura el paso o Troy volverá antes de que lleguemos siquiera a los establos -Protestó, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del majestuoso castillo.

No pasaron más que minutos hasta que ambos reyes se encontraron cabalgando por los alrededores de Cair Paravel; la sonrisa que de felicidad que se extendía por el rostro de la castaña no hacía más que provocar la misma mueca en los labios de Edmund, quien comenzó a preguntarse cuándo la simple sonrisa de una persona había comenzado a ser la causante de que una sensación de felicidad se expandiese por su cuerpo y una sola respuesta se abrió paso en su mente: ella lo tenía atrapado, ya no había más vuelta que darle ni había cabida para el '_quizás se trate de..._'; no, ella lo había enamorado y era todo de lo que era conciente. Una simple mirada o abrazo de la pequeña era suficiente para alegrar todo su día, sin importar lo que viniese después, haciendo su vida mucho más brillante de lo que era antes de _realmente_ verla.

Detuvo el caballo cerca de unos riscos y su hermana lo imitó, justo antes de bajarse del animal, contemplando el paisaje con ojos soñadores. El moreno solo se quedó de pie junto a ella observando el escenario que se extendía a sus pies, el mar, pero más que nada las expresiones en el rostro de su acompañante, que le resultaban por mucho más fascinantes que cualquier cosa que la naturaleza pudiese ofrecerle.

—Dejemos a los caballos aquí y bajemos a la bahía -pidió la castaña que, sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo por la orilla del acantilado para encontrar el mejor camino hacia la playa

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su mano allí donde las dos hacían contacto, pero era una sensación agradable, similar a la que la inundaba cada vez sus ojos se encontraban con los de él. Era algo que se le hacía difícil de explicar; una parte de sí le decía que lo más sensato era cortar ese tipo de sentimientos antes de que se transformaran en algo peor, pero por el otro lado, era tan placentero que le daba pena tener que dejar de sentirlo, más aún teniendo la posibilidad de elegir. Sintió un suspiro a su espalda, que bien podría tratarse de uno de frustración; intentó mirar por encima de su hombro para descubrir el motivo, pero lo único que logró fue apoyar mal el pie en el borde y casi terminar la bajada a la bahía deslizándose, si no fuese porque su hermano la había sujetado.

Las manos del moreno estrechaban fuertemente la cintura de la pequeña, cuyo corazón bombeaba rápidamente debido al susto que le causó aquél resbalón, sin mencionar que la cercanía de su hermano multiplicaba por cien el cosquilleo que sentía en su mano tan solo segundos atrás. Giró su cabeza a fin de disculparse, pero el rostro de Edmund tan cerca del suyo la tomó por sorpresa; sintió la recta naríz del muchacho en su mejilla y ambos alientos mezclarse, con respiraciones agitadas y el temor a establecer aquella conexión de miradas de la cual les costaba salir una vez iniciada. La pequeña hija de Eva, incapaz de pensar en el hecho en que todavía estaba prácticamente con un pie en el borde del abismo, giró su menudo cuerpo un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente con El Justo, que se negaba a soltar la cintura de la joven de su agarre. Aludiendo a su título, Lucy fue la primera en levantar su rostro buscando aquellos ojos chocolate, los cuales se encontraban mirando debajo de su nariz, pero que rápidamente subieron hasta aquellas obres verdosas con temor a verse descubierto.

Edmund fue incapaz de darse cuenta en qué momento las manos de la castaña había pasado a quedar sobre su pecho, pero poco le importaba si debía ser sincero. Haciendo gala de toda la valentía que solía demostrar en los campos de batalla, se atrevió a acercarse un poco más a aquel femenino y delicado rostro, rozando la punta de ambas narices y siendo capaz de contar aquellas graciosas pecas en las mejillas de la reina si lo deseaba, pero no era eso lo que quería en ese momento.

—Qué susto me diste -Susurró, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos a fin de adquirir algo de autocontrol  
—Lo siento -Fue la única respuesta capaz de dar, ya que a penas si recordaba que tenía la capacidad de pensar una frase antes de decirla; sin embargo él no le pidió ninguna otra palabra y se limitó a mirarla por algunos segundos, antes de que una de sus manos prefiriese subir hasta la mejilla de la chica, que se sonrojó ante el roce de la piel rugosa de las yemas de los dedos de su hermano.

Su corazón latía desesperadamente, sentía que sus orejas ardían y, si debía ser sincera, todo eso la asustaba un poco, más aún ante la aparente calma que el moreno dejaba ver. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada e incapaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada al antiguo rey narniano; éste acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja sonriendo débilmente de lado. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de, probablemente, resignación y besó con suavidad la frente de la castaña justo antes de soltar su cintura de su agarre y buscar su mano para tomarla.

—Anda, sigamos caminando linda -murmuró, emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente por la orilla del risco, llevando una Lucy completamente anonadada detrás.

El silencio que se había establecido entre ambos no era incómodo, porque cada uno estaba eprdido en sus pensamientos particulares, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba, salvo el otro. Edmund se volteó una o dos veces, solo por el placer de ver a la quinceañera y dedicarle una sonrisa, esa que a la pequeña Pevensie le encantaba y, estaba segura, era solo de ella, sin mencionar que su hermano se veía realmente lindo sonriendo de esa forma. Lo estudió de arriba a abajo por unos segundos y suspiró ¿por qué debía ser tan apuesto y tan lindo con ella si así lo quería?

—Ed -le llamó dubitativamente. Él dejó oír un suave '_¿si?_', aún sin voltearse hacia ella. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y, finalmente, soltó su pregunta- ¿en serio crees que soy linda?

Tuvo el impulso de girarse y, con un beso, responder esa pregunta que a su parecer era algo absurda, pero era más que claro que no sería la decisión más acertada. Sin embargo, se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo ante las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven que intentaba por todos los medios huír de la mirada de su hermano.

—Hermosa, Lu -Contestó

* * *

**Quinto capítulo al fin, como regalito de Reyes Magos, Navidad, Año Nuevo o simplemente regalito porque las amo. No me pregunten por qué es un capítulo tan cursi, solo necesitaba un momento Edmund/Lucy en el cual Ed fuese la persona más tierna que pudiesen imaginar...o al menos, que sus pensamientos sobre la pequela Lulú fueran miel sobre azúcar, sin mencionar que se merecían algo lo suficientemente largo, compensando todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar u.u**

**Bueno, aquí hemos observado un pequeño FlashBack sobre una situación ocurrida antaño, en la época dorada entre ambos reyes en un pasillo del majestuoso Cair Paravel; me pareció divertido incluír escenas así que también contribuyen a un mejor capítulo y a la imaginación, al ser interrumpidos en los momentos cruciales. Creo que una buena aclaración es decir que los hermanos Pevensie poco recuerdan de su mandato, por eso recuerdos como este llegan como 'flashes' y no siempre están completos.**

**En fin, como siempre, la última palabra es suya y la pueden dejar con un lindo review ya sea incitándome a continuar, obligándome a abandonar el Fic, dejando preguntas, sugerencias...ya saben, todo tipo de cosas.**

**Un beso grande, meluu**


	6. Almost

**Don't Tell Anyone**

**S**ummary: Hace ya algún tiempo que Lucy y Edmund habían hecho su último viaje a Narnia, y es de extrañas cosas que les suceden de lo que esta historia hablará, algo que solo ellos saben, puede ser raro, incorrecto, pero solo te pido: no se lo digas a nadie  
**A**dvertencias: Incesto  
**A**claración: Troy Miraz tiene 17 años aproximadamente.  
**D**isclamer: Los personajes de Peter, Susan, Lucy y Edmund Pevensie, el usurpador Miraz y Caspian X, así también como el mundo fantástico de Narnia y todos sus habitantes son propiedad del increíble C.S. Lewis y yo solo lo uso a fines de entretención, sin ánimos de lucro. Únicamente me pertenecen el personaje de Troy Miraz y esta pequeña trama.

* * *

Chapter Six: _Almost_

—Ed -le llamó dubitativamente. Él dejó oír un suave '_¿si?_', aún sin voltearse hacia ella. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y, finalmente, soltó su pregunta- ¿en serio crees que soy linda?

Tuvo el impulso de girarse y, con un beso, responder esa pregunta que a su parecer era algo absurda, pero era más que claro que no sería la decisión más acertada. Sin embargo, se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo ante las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven que intentaba por todos los medios huír de la mirada de su hermano.

—Hermosa, Lu -Contestó

Lucy bajó la cabeza al seguir caminando solo para ocultar la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del moreno, quien no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la playa, al igual que ella. Se estremeció ligeramente ante la primera brisa marina porque, como todos saben, la temperatura baja aún más cuando uno se encuentra a la orilla del mar, aunque es algo que la pequeña reina no había previsto. Su hermano la miró con una sonrisa de lado y soltó su mano para abrazarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia él.

—Solo a tí se te ocurre bajar a la playa en pleno invierno, ¿verdad? -La castaña se encogió de hombros en forma culpable  
—No creí que haría tanto frío -Confesó, mientras sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ligeramente; su acompañante la miró con cierta preocupación  
— ¿Quieres volver al castillo? -Sugirió rápidamente, a lo que ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza; ¿y dejar que sus damas de compañía volviesen a comerse con los ojos a su amado hermano? ¡Nunca!

Momento... ¿ella había pensado eso? No era ninguna novedad que fuese alguien sobreprotectora con su familia y que había tenido un pequeño conflicto cuando una líder de porristas comenzó a coquetearle demasiado a Peter, pero de eso a querer tener a Edmund solo para ella había un gran paso, ¿no? Se sonrojó furiosamente ante ese último pensamiento _Edmund solo para ella..._¿Sería alguien capaz de explicarle qué sentía por ese muchacho que la abrazaba cálidamente en esos momentos, antes de que perdiese la cordura? En los últimos años ellos se habían unido bastante y que ella disfrutase de la compañía de su hermano era algo que todos tenían aceptado, pero últimamente tenía ese extraño deseo de querer sentirlo cerca, como si sus sonrisas y sus comentarios lindos ya no fuesen suficiente, como si aquella conexión de miradas fuese algo que necesitaba y sentir su aroma y su respiración era casi como una droga; ¿qué le había pasado?

—Lulú, ¿te sientes bien? -Dio un pequeño respingo al oirlo murmurar en su oído- No tienes buen aspecto... -Con su mano libre, la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo; en sus ojos, distinguió un extraño brillo de preocupación. _Maldita sea, Ed.  
_—Sí, yo... -Suspiró- Descuida Ed, estoy bien -Resumió.

Metida en sus pensamientos, ella no habló y él tampoco. Observó de reojo a la castaña que tenía la vista perdida en el mar y no pudo evitar suspirar. Si tenía que ser sincero, no era así como se había imaginado su tiempo con la pequeña Pevensie; no es que se hubiese ilusionado con una escena digna de las películas cursis que Susan solía mirar en Finchley, claro que no pero... Bueno, tenía que confesar que había esperado algo que incluyera las sonrisas y los abrazos de Lucy y esos comentario que lo dejaban pensando en algún significado oculto por horas...

— ¿Crees que podemos sentarnos? -La musical voz de la pequeña la sacó de sus pensamientos; asintió  
—Creí que jamás lo pedirías -Bromeó

Ambos se alejaron un poco más del agua y se sentaron cerca de un par de rocas que podrían mantenerlos un poco al reparo del viento. Miró con atención el rostro de la joven que aún mantenía abrazada por los hombros y vio temblar ligeramente su labio inferior debido al frío. Se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente sus hormonas estaban más revolucionadas que lo usual, porque la idea más rápida que llegó a su mente para que los labios de su hermana dejasen de temblar fue atraparlos entre los suyos, aunque reprenderse mentalmente no fue suficiente, porque su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ella que, sorprendida alzó la vista para mirarlo, ajena al comportamiento inusual en su hermano que se había detenido dejando una distancia mínima e insignificante entre su boca y la de ella, distancia que se moría por anular pero sabía que sería imprudente hacer algo sin su consentimiento previo, lo cual fue la principal razón de que él buscase sus ojos, pidiéndole permiso con ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó ella con suavidad; a veces, la inocencia de la joven le sorprendía enormemente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cierta resignación, como había hecho minutos atrás  
—Nada Lu, solo creí que tenías algo...aquí -Hizo como que quitaba algo del rabillo del ojo de su hermana y sonrió forzosamente.

Volvió a sentarse correctamente, sin saber si maldecirse a sí mismo por sus acciones, a sus hormonas por impulsarlas o a Lucy por causarlas. Quitó su brazo de alrededor de su hermana y se despojó de su chaqueta, para ponérsela por encima de los hombros.

—Increíble que tus damas de compañía no hayan notado el frío que hacía afuera -Comentó, mientras ella le agradecía en silencio, con una sonrisa  
— ¿No tienes frío? -Negó con la cabeza  
—No tanto -Suspiró y se dejó caer en la arena, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de La Valiente, que solo acentuó más su sonrisa

Con aire distraído, Lucy comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermano y jugar con su cabello, embriagándose con el aroma exquisito que el antiguo rey ya había transmitido a la chaqueta que horas atrás le habían dado. No pudo evitar relajarse y sonreír al ver la misma mueca en los labios del moreno, que parecía encontrarse descansando plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a la mirada cargada de ternura que la ojiverde le dirgiía.

—Ed -Le llamó en un susurro; él abrió un ojo perezosamente- Te quiero  
—Yo también te quiero, pequeña -_Más de lo que todo el mundo, incluída tú, cree_. Añadió mentalmente  
—No soy tan pequeña -Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa; Edmund abrió los ojos y la miró divertido  
—Tienes quince, eres una niña -Replicó, no porque lo creyera así, sino porque le gustaba tener esas pequeñas discusiones con ella, quien frunció el seño ligeramente  
—Pues no muchos años atrás, las mujeres solían casarse a mi edad -Le dijo, dejando su cabello y cruzándose de brazos  
—Sí, bueno...pero tú no vas a hacerlo -Apuntó, muy seguro de sí mismo- Cómo máximo, lo que conseguirías sería un niñero -Añadió con malicia, levantándose del suelo justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe que su hermana pensaba propinarle.

Ella también se puso de pie y el atinó a salir corriendo por la orilla de la playa, con ella pisándole los talones y gritándole mil y una cosas acerca de la edad y lo que podría llegar a hacer. Edmund rió cuando se frenó en seco y volteó para quedar de frente a la castaña, a quien la acción la tomó por sorpresa, logrando que se estampara contra el cuerpo del chico, que la tomó fuertemente de la cintura perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo nuevamente a la arena, entre pequeña risas mal disimuladas. Él la miró con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, aún sujetando el menudo cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo.

—No soy ninguna niña, Edmund Pevensie -Intentó finalizar la discusión la ojiverde- Te encantaría ver lo que podría hacer con un lindo niñero en casa -Agregó con presunción; él frunció el seño  
—No puedes estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo hablando de un desconocido -Masculló  
— ¿Quién dice que no lo conocería esa noche? -Inquirió provocativamente. El moreno bufó y ella rió musicalmente antes de besarle la mejilla- Bromeo, Eddie, solo quiero que ya no me digas pequeña -Se quejó  
—Eres _mi _pequeña, Lulú -Ella acomodó sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera del joven rey, irguiéndose, y él quitó sus manos de su cintura para apoyarlas tras de sí e incorporarse un poco también- No vas a cambiar eso -Y Lucy tuvo que admitir que ser _la pequeña de Edmund_, era mucho mejor que ser una simple niña.  
—Bien... -Suspiró resignada- Aunque para Troy ya soy toda una dama -Le recordó, haciendo que él rodara sus ojos  
—Ese sujeto es un simple imbécil que no tiene derecho a mirarte ni un segundo más de lo permitido -Soltó; ella alzó una ceja  
—Y eso sería porque...  
—Porque eres mía, Lucy -Las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca incluso antes de que pudiese razonarlas- No lo olvides... -Añadió en un tono más bajo, un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

Lejos de incomodarse con las palabras del moreno, Lucy solo fijó su mirada en él, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y sopesando las frases oídas. Una de sus manos subió a su rostro y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, causando que unas imágenes comenzaran a hacer presencia en su mente, como si de flashes se tratara: _dos pares de labios demasiado cerca, vio como unas manos varoniles recorrían una esbelta cintura, abriéndose paso a través de lo que parecía ser terciopelo_... Parpadeó y su mente volvió a concentrarse en la realidad, donde el rostro de su hermano estaba casi tan cerca como lo había estado minutos atrás, pero esta vez ella _quería hacer algo_. Tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos y lo acercó aún más a ella, ante su atónita mirada; con suavidad, depositó un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Lucy solía ser una persona muy afectiva; podía pasarse días enteros abrazada a Peter cuando niña y, al crecer, lo que más le gustaba era pasar tiempo con su otro hermano y mandarle sonrisas, revolverle el cabello, abrazarlo o, simplemente, besarle ruidosamente las mejillas, pero ella_ jamás_ lo había besado _allí_. Algo recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, era una cosa entre electricidad y calidez pero completamente indescriptible: como pudo se las ingenió para poner una mano en la espalda baja de la castaña para así impedir que ella se echara hacia atrás, aunque en ningún momento lo intentó. En ese instante, supo que ese era el momento que había estado esperando durante los últimos meses y que no podía desperdiciarlo.

No estuvo seguro de si sus labios rozaron o no los de la ojiverde, pero lo que realmente quiso en ese momento, fue desaparecer el mar que tan inoportunamente había mandado una ola más alta de lo normal para que cubriese por completo a ambos hermanos. Corrió el rostro hacia un lado y, asquedado, escupió el agua salada que había logrado colarse en su boca, justo como ella hacía antes de ponerse de pie. Deseo poder dejarse caer en la arena, golpear el suelo y maldecir al universo por haber arruinado _su_ momento perfecto, pero era más que obvio que eso no era algo muy prudente y, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que recordarse que siempre las cosas pasaban por algo.

—Estoy congelándome -Oyó a la pequeña protestar que, cruzada de brazos, le daba la espalda. Con pesar, se puso de pie y sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde habían dejado los caballos.

Una o dos veces abrió la boca para decir algo, desde disculparse hasta hacer un comentario gracioso sobre el tema pero, simplemente, no salió nada de utilidad. Por otro lado, la cabeza de La Valiente daba tantas vueltas como un huracán: ¿¡qué rayos había estado a punto de hacer! Tener el deseo de besar a tu hermano no era ética o moralmente correcto; si bien una vocesita interna le recordó que al parecer no eran hermanos de verdad, su lado racional del cerebro observó que de todas formas era su familia de corazón. Soltó un suspiro algo triste y él lo notó, por lo cual la abrazó por los hombros, sin saber si eso la confortaría realmente o no.

Ni bien pisaron el castillo, Lucy corrió escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su cuarto, asustada con toda la situación. Por un lado, agradecía enormemente la intervención del mar minutos atrás, pero por otra parte, la idea de que Edmund hubiese tratado de besarla hacía que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su interior...o quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas. Se masajeó las sienes con ímpetu, como solía hacer Peter cada vez que discutía con su hermano.

¡_Maldición_! ¿Por qué él tenía que estar en todo? Tomó la almohada de su cama, la presionó contra su rostro y gritó con fuerza, desahogándose. Estúpido Ed...¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente lindo? Probablemente su 'paseo privado' había sido la peor idea que había pasado su mente. Suspirando se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún abrazada a la almohada como si ésta fuese un ancla; deseó que Aslan estuviese allí, el siempre sabía que hacer ¿no? Aunque claro, generalmente se trataba de asuntos de los cuales dependía la existencia de Narnia y no insignificantes problemas de sentimientos. No pudo evitar que un bufido de resignación se escapara de sus labios mientras alzaba un poco la vista para mirar como el sol se ocultaba tras su ventanal, justo antes de cerrar los ojos con pesar.

Si la pequeña Lucy estaba mal, era total y enteramente su culpa, era incapaz de decir lo contrario; lo cierto es que la conciencia no paraba de atormentarle desde el momento en que ella se deshizo del brazo que él tenía sobre sus hombros y rápidamente había desaparecido en su habitación. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Si tan solo hubiese tenido algo de autocontrol, nada de eso habría sucedido y ella seguiría tan alegre como siempre.

Gruñendo, solo se quedó mirando por un ventanal como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su ropa aún siguiese húmeda. Como la mala suerte parecía perseguirlo desde que había puesto su pie en Narnia, Troy regresó a Cair Paravel en ese preciso instante; obviamente, la mirada de inconformidad de El Justo no se hizo esperar.

—Si sabes que para darte un baño debes quitarte la ropa, ¿verdad? -Se burló el muchacho; si hubiese sido un animal, Edmund probablemente le hubiese enseñado los dientes en ese momento, pero se limitó a dirigirle una mirada rabiosa  
—Cierra la boca Miraz, o probarás mi puño -Advirtió  
—Amenazar un miembro de la familia real es un crimen -Dijo apresuradamente  
—Soy un Rey, así que cállate o mi real pie terminará en tu trasero, ¿oíste? -Masculló; él rubio alzó las manos en señal de paz y rodó los ojos ante la actitud del chico. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó junto a la ventana por la que Ed miraba.  
— ¿Dónde estás Lucy? -Preguntó minutos después  
—Donde se quedará: Lejos de ti -Respondió entredientes el Rey, a lo que el primo de Caspian frunció el seño  
—Vaya, parece que tuviste un mal día -Comentó al aire y el varón menor de los Pevensie se contuvo de extrangularlo justo allí

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Edmund estaba absorto en lo que había ocurrido no mucho tiempo antes y, a juzgar por su apariencia, Troy parecía concentrado en algo que no era su hermana, lo cual lo dejaba bastante más tranquilo, aunque la expresión en su rostro lo desconcertaba un poco.

La cena no tardó en llegar y el moreno notó que el puesto en la cabecera de la mesa estaba vacío; frunció el seño ligeramente y estudió con la mirada al primo del Rey de Narnia, que comía sin decir palabra alguna excepto cuando algún centauro aparecía a darle un pequeño comunicado en el oído, que también tenía ese mismo brillo de extrañeza en los ojos. Ambos muchachos eran los únicos en la mesa, ya que ni siquiera Lucy había bajado a comer; el rubio pasó toda la comida en silencio, exceptuando algún comentario del tipo '_¿Me pasas la salsa?_' y, si tenía que ser sincero, eso le preocupaba bastante, por lo que intentó sacarle algo de información en medio de fallidos intentos de conversación, pero el chico no soltó palabra alguna.

* * *

**Sí, un algo corto capítulo seis, pero es más que nada un capítulo de transición. ¿Qué pasó con Troy mientras atendía sus asuntos? ¿Por qué Caspian X todavía no llega? ¿Qué pasó con su supuesta futura esposa, la hija de Ramandu?**

**Otro pequeño momento Ed/Lu, solo porque no puedo evitarlo...¡tengo tantas ganas de que llegue _el_ momento! Pero ya, me controlaré. La verdad, es que este capítulo no está entre mis favoritos, pero tenía que mostrar lo que estaba ocurriendo con el resto de la familia real, sin embargo, ustedes son las que deciden eso, con sus lindos reviews.**

**Estoy pensando en reescribir los primeros tres capítulos, porque he cambiado un poco (creo) la forma de narrar y explicar las cosas que, siento, es bastante pobre en los primero capítulos, así que si llego a hacer algún cambio les avisaré, por si quieren darle una leída; a su vez, también estoy armando el 'Soundtrack', porque como todos saben, las historias _siempre_ tienen música de fondo xD**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora -creo-; ¡nos leemos!  
Un beso, melu**


End file.
